This invention relates to a method for producing a polyacetylene film.
A polyacetylene is the most simple chain conjugated high-molecular compound which contains as ingredients a carbon atom and a hydrogen atom, and has properties as a semiconductor. Particularly, a polyacetylene membrane which is laminated with Ziegler-Natta catalyst (Ti(OC.sub.4 H.sub.9).sub.4 --Al(C.sub.2 H.sub.5).sub.3 series) has fibril (fibrous ultra-fine crystal) mesh structure of approximately 200 .ANG. in diameter.
When this membrane is slightly doped with halogen gas or arsenic pentafluoride, its conductivity can be varied over a widerange.
Since such a polyacetylene membrane has excellent chemical stability, a light weight and a fibril mesh structure, resulting in a large surface area, it has heretofore been recognized as a suitable electrode material for a secondary battery.
In order to heretofore produce the above-described polyacetylene film, Ziegler-Natta b is stored in a cylindrical vessel a, the vessel a is fluctuated to adhere the catalyst b to the inner wall surface a' of the vessel a, acetylene gas is introduced from the supply tube c into the vessel a, thereby forming a polyacetylene film d obtained by the polymerization of the gas over the boundary between the vapor phase and the liquid phase of the catalyst b stored in the bottom of the vesal a from the catalyst b adhered to the inner wall surface a'.
In the conventional case, the polyacetylene film d produced on the surface b' in the catalyst b in the bottom is impregnated with a large quantity of catalyst in the fibril mesh structure. Accordingly, the quality is deteriorated, and only the polyacetylene film d produced on the inner wall surface a' can be utilized as a material for the electrode of a secondary battery. The result is that the production efficiency is low, and the catalyst b adhered to the peripheral surface a' tends to flow down toward the bottom surface even in the polyacetylene film d of the inner wall surface. Thus, the bottom side becomes thick resulting in an undesirable irregular thickness.